


Briefing

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody doesn't always provide the most interesting briefings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after reading Lady Bastet's story Christmas Dinner.

Moody was droning on at the head of the table, occasionally shooting Severus evil looks. Severus was doing his best to ignore them.

"Excuse me," Remus said, and stood. He wandered off in the general direction of the toilet. Lucky bastard. If only Severus had thought of that excuse first.

"Please," Dumbledore said. "Continue." He took a biscuit from a plate at the center of the table.

Moody made a face, and continued his narration of some imagined plot against him. Merlin, Severus hoped no one ever dared call him paranoid after listening to Moody's deranged ravings! He glared at the kitchen table.

Remus returned, and sat next to Severus. He pulled Severus' arm closer. Severus gave him a dirty look, and Moody stopped his recitation for a moment to stare.

Severus kicked Remus' ankle under the table, but Remus refused to surrender Severus' arm. Under the table, Remus carefully fastened something warm and supple around Severus' wrist. Severus looked down. Black leather, snap...

Oh. It was Remus' cock ring. Still warm from his cock and balls. Oh, Merlin.

He looked over, and Remus fixed him with an innocent smile, then looked up at Moody, the very picture of attentiveness.

Moody scowled at them. Severus raised an eyebrow. Moody continued.

This briefing was suddenly much more interesting.


End file.
